Tourner trop vite
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Tourner sans fin dans un monde immonde. Chuter sans parachute et attérir lourdement. Déraison puérile, souvenirs d’enfants oubliés … ils ont besoin de ce quelque chose de perdu.


**Titre**** : Tourner trop vite**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Bill/Tom**

**Résumé ****: Tourner sans fin dans un monde immonde. Chuter sans parachute et attérir lourdement. Déraison puérile, souvenirs d'enfants oubliés … ils ont besoin de ce quelque chose de perdu.**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

* * *

_**Tourner trop vite**_

Le cheval montait et descendait à une allure régulière, tournant lentement sur une musique joyeuse et enfantine. Son compagnon allait à la même allure et tout cela dans une opposition parfaite. Osmose des rouages, tout était calculé à la seconde près. Le moment où le cheval arrivait au plus haut, l'autre était au plus bas. Puis il redescendait une fois de plus alors que son homologue montait. A la moitié de leur progression, les deux bêtes se retrouvaient au même niveau. Un coup d'œil rapide, un sourire en coin et c'était déjà finit. Mais ça recommençait encore et encore. Attendant toujours cet infime instant où ils se croisaient, une ronde innocente et empreinte d'étoiles d'enfants. Un tour qui ne finissait qu'avec la musique, sous des rires cristallins.

**- Macky, encore un tour !! Tourne, tourne, tourne**, disait le petit garçon en tournant sur lui-même et en riant.

C'était il y a treize ans …

Un jeune homme brun s'étira de tout son long dans un lit aux proportions gigantesques. Son pied rencontra une chose douce et familière, une chose ronde et longue. Il soupira et se releva un peu pour voir le propriétaire de cette "chose". Il posa ses poings sur ses paupières collées et les frotta sans ménagement pour se forcer à les ouvrir. La chambre était plongée dans une faible pénombre et il devinait facilement les formes autour de lui. Par terre jonchaient diverses choses. Bouteilles vides, habits froissés, cigarettes et joins éteints, cartes éparpillées … un vrai champ de bataille digne d'une bonne beuverie. Il s'assit tout en repoussant les draps autour de lui. Un mal de tête le prit et il jura contre la gueule de bois.

**- Et merde ! Putain de mal de crâne de merde ! Plus jamais de soirée à boire.**

Il disait ça à chaque fois mais recommençait encore et toujours. Un grognement provenant du possesseur de la "chose" lui fit lever la tête. La masse en face de lui se retourna un peu et se mit à ronfler bruyamment. En voyant son frère avachit à l'autre bout du lit, ses dreads blonds éparpillés autour de lui, le jeune homme sourit. Mais la lancinante douleur aux tempes le reprit et il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Après avoir pesté contre tout et n'importe quoi, il décida de se lever pour aller prendre un cachet contre le tambour qui avait élu domicile dans la totalité de son crâne.

D'un mouvement de pied il repoussa les draps, les envoyant sur son frère, le recouvrant totalement. Il bascula ses jambes dans le vide et tenta une première fois de prendre appui dessus. Mais à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il retomba immédiatement dans un bruit sourd sur le matelas.

**- Et merde !** Grogna t'il.

Il réitéra son geste deux fois avant d'arriver à tenir en équilibre sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était totalement nu. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, la douleur étant bien plus importante que sur le pourquoi du comment de sa nudité. Tout en essayant d'éviter les nombreux obstacles recouvrant la moquette et en se tenant aux meubles comme au mur, il arriva enfin à la salle de bain. D'un mouvement de main maladroit il alluma la lumière. Celle-ci l'agressa immédiatement et il ferma les yeux sous sa puissance. A tâtons il trouva le lavabo et s'y accrocha fermement. Lentement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité aveuglante et il finit par ouvrir deux légères fentes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Tout en faisant d'horribles grimaces que son reflet lui renvoyait, il trouva une boîte de médicament. Il en avala deux d'un seul coup, priant pour qu'ils fassent effet rapidement. Son acte surhumain accompli, il se laissa glisser contre le froid du carrelage et attendit. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, la fatigue le gagnant à nouveau. Mais il luttait contre ce sommeil. Il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière, à cette époque oubliée, cette époque qu'il jugeait d'horreur. Ses bras trouvèrent ses jambes et il ramena ces dernières contre son torse pour les enlacer. Inconsciemment, la mélodie de son rêve lui revint et il se mit à se balancer en rythme. Au rythme des chevaux, de leur montée et de leur descente, tout en tournant légèrement son corps, il commença à siffler l'air qui l'envahissait, prenait possession de lui.

**- Eh ! Tu fais quoi Bill ?** L'interpella une voix grave et connue.

Le jeune homme sursauta et croisa deux orbes marron le fixant avec étonnement. Le visage en face de lui avait tant changé depuis cette enfance perdue. Ses traits enfantins avaient disparu pour laisser place à un homme, viril. Son front était plus large, son nez plus fin et moins taquin. Ses joues creusées par la fatigue s'alignaient parfaitement avec les cernes sous ses yeux. Enfin, ses lèvres étaient charnues et sèches, toujours étirées dans un rictus plus ou moins prononcé et son menton avait pris une forme plus carrée. Mais c'était ses yeux qui marquèrent Bill. Ils n'avaient presque pas changé. Toujours la même couleur, la même forme, les mêmes cils … mais sans l'étincelle qu'il y avait dans ce rêve.

**- Pourquoi t'es à poil ?** Lui demanda son frère tout en prenant les mêmes cachets que lui.

**- Je … je sais pas**, bégaya t'il en se relevant et en cachant son sexe avant se retourner dans la chambre.

Le mal dû à l'excès d'alcool commençait à disparaître mais une nouvelle douleur le remplaça. Surpris, Bill s'arrêta et porta sa main à ses fesses. Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à cet endroit douloureux, la tête l'étant bien plus. Mais maintenant, des questions surgissaient, questions sans réponse logique.

**- Bill va te tripoter ailleurs !** Lui intima son frère en passant à côté de lui.

Tom se rallongea de tout son long sur le lit, les bras et jambes en croix.

**- J'ai mal**, murmura Bill.

**- Moi aussi. A la tête.**

**- Non pas là. Au cul.**

**- T'es constipé Bill, va chier un coup et ça ira mieux.**

**- Tom !!**

**- Quoi ?** S'énerva le blond en se relevant.

**- C'est … c'est pas normal. Et j'ai vraiment mal**, commença t'il à s'inquiéter.

**- Putain tu fais chier. T'as qu'à savoir ce que tu fais de ton corps.**

**- Je te rappelle que tu étais là aussi.**

Tom soupira et se leva pour faire face à son frère. Il était un tout petit peu plus petit que lui mais bien plus fort.

**- Ouai et je m'en rappelle juste parce que je me suis réveillé dans ta chambre et non la mienne. Alors me demande pas ce que tu as pu faire, j'en sais rien.**

**- To … To … t … Tom**, paniquait Bill. **Pourquoi il y a une capote usagée par terre ?**

**- J'en sais … Une quoi ?**

Il se retourna pour voir les dires de Bill s'affirmer. Au sol gisait un préservatif rempli de sperme sec.

**- Ben on a eu un cadeau bonus hier soir. Des filles. Mais c'est con que je m'en rappelle pas**, ironisa t'il.

Mais Bill ne riait pas. Un autre scénario avait fait son chemin dans sa tête et il n'y avait pas de filles dedans. Les souvenirs de leur nuit revenant, il tituba et se rattrapa in extrémis à une chaise. Il n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux, fixant l'objet intrus.

**- Eh Bill, c'est qu'une capote. Je te savais pas aussi prude. Pourtant c'est pas la première fois que tu baises. C'est parce que j'étais là ? T'as peur que je t'ai vu faire des choses perverses**, le taquina Tom.

Mais pour le brun, tout était clair. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en tentant de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment coupé.

**- Bon je vais prendre une douche. Mets toi au moins un boxer ou une robe de chambre sur le dos**, dit il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Dans la chambre, Bill n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et surtout avec qui. Lorsque son frère le rejoignit un peu plus tard, Bill n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tom attrapa un drap et le posa sur le corps immobile. Tout en le recouvrant doucement, il s'accroupit et remarqua alors une chose inhabituelle sur son ventre. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu te rappelles de la soirée ?** Demanda t'il

Bill hocha la tête.

Tom tenta de calmer son fou rire naissant et se mit à hoqueter tout en parlant.

**- Tu … tutu … t'es pas … bran … anlé … en … en en me regardant bais …aiser la meuf … fefefe ? T'as … t'as du … spe …sperme … là !!**

Le brun tourna enfin la tête vers son frère hilare, analysant ses paroles. Un regard noir empli ses iris et il se releva brusquement en s'enroulant autour du drap. D'un pas rageur il entra dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

Mais juste avant il lança une réponse à son frère.

**- T'as qu'à te souvenir de ce qu'on a fait** ! Cria t'il en insistant sur le "on".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le photographe mitraillait le groupe de musique Tokio Hotel depuis quelques minutes et il n'était pas satisfait. Tout en demandant à son assistante un autre appareil photo, il indiqua aux quatre membres ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

**- Non, Gustav, moins triste. On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement. Plus haut les mains Georg, plus haut. Oui voilà comme ça. Tom tourne toi un peu. Oui, comme ça. Regarde moi maintenant, regarde moi. Non ça ne va pas !! Qu'on me refasse son maquillage, ça ne va pas du tout !!**

Aussitôt toute une équipe de professionnels arriva et commença à repoudrer Tom.

**- Bill, qu'est ce que tu me fais**, reprit le photographe. **T'es pas là ! Oh Bill, réagis, je ne te sens pas.**

**- Hein ? Oh, oui. Pardon**, s'excusa le leader du groupe en se redressant un peu.

**- Bon allez, on reprend. Bill et Tom, regardez moi. Plus sombre le regard, Gustav. T'es pas à une émission des bisounours.**

Les flashs fusaient à nouveau, éblouissant les quatre jeunes hommes qui posaient pour une revue adolescente allemande. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient un concert à Dresde.

Leur journée avait débuté par une interview où les réponses étaient préfabriquées pour plaire à leur jeune public. Puis ils enchaînaient avec un photo shooting avant d'aller répéter pour leur concert de ce soir. Comme toujours leur journée était chargée, programmée à la minute près, sans réelle liberté.

**- Non, non et non !!** S'énerva le photographe. **Ça ne va pas du tout. Bill je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu n'es pas là. Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions.**

Il posa rageusement son appareil en lançant des éclairs au jeune homme brun. Ce dernier le toisa de bas en haut et grimaça. Il se moquait bien de cet homme qui faisait un caprice. Il n'avait qu'à savoir le rendre convenable, c'était son travail après tout. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. Une tension était palpable dans le studio et personne n'osait intervenir. Brusquement, sans prévenir, Bill partit et laissa tout en plan.

**- Ben qu'est ce qui lui prend ?** Questionna Gustav.

**- J'en sais rien. Il est bizarre depuis ce matin.**

**- Laissez, je vais aller le voir**, dit Tom en partant à sa suite.

Il retrouva son frère dans le couloir, adossé au mur.

**- Eh Bill, ça va pas ?**

L'interpellé se retourna et sourit. Un sourire forcé, rempli de faux semblants, mais parfait. Un sourire qui trahissait sa peine. Un sourire qu'il avait appris à peaufiner au fil du temps et qui était sans faille aujourd'hui. Même lui y croyait.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

**- Fatigue.**

**- Oh. Bon tu reviens ?**

**- Oui, j'arrive.**

Son air joyeux collé au visage, Bill suivit son frère et retrouva les autres pour continuer le shooting. Mais même si sur son visage tout allait bien, en son for intérieur les évènements de la nuit ne cessaient de le hanter. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce qui le gênait encore plus c'était que Tom ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Leur soirée avait été tant et si bien arrosée que la mémoire du blond lui faisait défaut. Tout avait commencé tôt dans la soirée. Les quatre célébrités s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre de Gustav pour parler et profiter de ce rare instant libre. Puis d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de sortir en boite. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils étaient plus ou moins bourrés. Bill et Tom avaient décidé de rester encore un peu ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Ils étaient allés dans la chambre de Bill et avaient continué la fête. Alcool, jeux stupides, joints, la chaleur montait en eux. Rapidement sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés nu, un désir à assouvir. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi et s'étaient embrassés avant de coucher ensemble. Un besoin impérieux de sentir le corps de l'autre, de se sentir un peu vivant durant quelques minutes. Une envie irrésistible de se laisser aller dans les bras de l'autre, de ne plus se laisser contrôler. Juste d'être soi, sans les masques du showbiz, sans les paillettes des concerts et les lumières des flashs.

**- Bill !!** Hurla une voix stridente, le sortant de ses souvenirs honteux. **Je n'en peux plus. Une pause, j'ai besoin d'une pause !! **

Le photographe quitta soudainement le studio tout en pestant contre ces stars qui se croient tout permis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le concert venait tout juste d'être finit et Bill avait quitté précipitamment la salle, ne restant pas pour attendre quelques éventuelles groupies ou fans. Lui qui d'habitude était le premier à accoster les filles et à revenir à l'hôtel avec une ou plusieurs, ne se sentait pas d'humeur à voir un corps de fille nu.

Toute la journée il avait évité son frère, sursautant dès qu'il le touchait, l'engueulant quand il était trop prêt de lui. David l'avait à diverses reprises, pris à part, lui intimant de se calmer et de réussir le concert. Bien sûr, il avait souri de ce magnifique sourire connu de tous, que personne ne comprenait. Lors d'une interview non prévue avant le concert, il avait répondu aux multiples questions, récitant son texte par cœur. C'était ça être le leader du groupe. On ne lui avait pas dit de dire telle ou telle chose mais il savait pertinemment que s'il ne le faisait pas, David serait mécontent. L'image du groupe baisserait et des fans disparaîtraient. Alors il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire dans le silence. Le seul au courant du stratagème muet, perdu dans ce manège infernal qui tournait sans fin. Un être de vingt ans jouant le rôle du parfait chanteur à longueur de journée, sûr de lui. Un masque et un costume digne du carnaval de Venise qui ne lui seyaient guère. Il voulait changer, ne plus être cet androgyne sur lequel fantasmait des millions de filles. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Bill était allongé dans son lit immense. Les draps avaient été changé, la honte de la nuit dernière oubliée. Plus rien ne traînait par terre, les preuves de sa chute effacées. Les mains derrière sa tête et le regard planté sur le plafond, il repassait en boucle les actes commis la nuit précédente. Il cherchait à savoir pourquoi, comment il en était arrivé … ils en étaient arrivés là. Par moment il sentait la vérité toute proche mais elle semblait bien trop horrible pour être réelle. Alors il la chassait et replongeait son regard sur le plafond sans imperfection. Il trouvait que ce dernier lui ressemblait un peu. Lui aussi devait être parfait, sans faille ni fissure. Lisse, qu'on pouvait regarder mais très difficile à toucher. Une chose idéale mais presque impossible à atteindre.

Il soupira et roula sur le côté. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lettres rouge sang du réveil, indiquant 0.43. Les autres membres du groupe devaient être en boite à cette heure là, s'amusant avec des filles. Il reporta son attention sur le plafond, le film de la soirée passée revenant malgré lui. Mais soudain la porte de sa gigantesque chambre de luxe s'entrouvrit et une tête avec des dreads passa l'entrebâillement.

**- Bi … Bill**, chuchota Tom, la voix un peu tremblante.

**- Mmh.**

Le blond entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Le corps parcouru de sanglots il avança et s'arrêta au pied du lit. Sa respiration était erratique et il n'arrêtait pas de renifler.

**- Tom ?** Commença à s'inquiéter Bill.

**- Tu m'aimes pas hein ? Tu m'aimes pas.**

**- Tom, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, t'es bourré ?**

**- Tu me fuis depuis ce matin, depuis … que tu as dit te sou … souvenir de la nuit dernière. Tu me hais hein ? Tu m'aimes plus. Je suis méchant. J'ai été mimi … ssant, un vilain garçon.**

Le brun s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son frère qui semblait au bord de la crise de larme et disait n'importe quoi. Il se releva et alluma la lampe de chevet. Aussitôt il croisa deux yeux injectés de sang aux pupilles dilatées.

**- T'as pris quoi ?** demanda Bill.

**- Rien.**

**- Tu as pris quoi ?** Insista t'il.

Tout en se jetant dans ses bras, Tom pleura.

**- Je … pardon Macky. Pardon Macky. Tu me détestes encore plus hein ? Maman elle va me punir ? Tu voudras plus dormir avec moi.**

Le plus jeune des deux était complètement paralysé. Son frère était en train de faire un bad trip et semblait revenu en enfance. Il l'appelait par son surnom, celui qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années … trop peut –être. Des images de son rêve et de ses souvenirs nocturnes les plus proches se mêlaient. Mais le pire était cette proximité. Et Tom qui ne cessait de l'appeler par son surnom en le serrant et en s'excusant.

Alors qu'il se relevait un peu et que le brun croyait ce cirque fini, Tom prit une bouille enfantine et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

**- Je … je … peux dormir avec toi** ? demanda t'il d'une manière innocente.

Bill écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble parce qu'ils le voulaient. C'était toujours soit par obligation, soit par nécessité, comme la dernière fois par exemple.

**- Tu es fâché Macky ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors on fait des rêves ensemble !!** Cria l'autre en le forçant à s'allonger sous lui.

Il ferma les yeux et son souffle devint régulier. Il dormait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Bill qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Un peu hésitant, il posa une de ses mains sur la tête de son frère et massa le cuir chevelu.

**- Oui … Tomi. On va faire des rêves ensemble**, murmura t'il pour lui-même, ses bras se resserrant autour du corps se collant à lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tom ouvrit un œil puis un autre, se demandant où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait du concert, des filles en back stage, du retour à l'hôtel … et après plus rien. Il tourna sa tête pour chercher son réveil des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son oreiller était étrange. Il se releva un peu et aperçut une forme fine aux longs cheveux sous lui. Sans plus réfléchir sur son identité, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'inconnue. La personne sous lui bougea un peu et gémit en entrouvrant la bouche. Profitant de cette aubaine, Tom embrassa plus sauvagement la personne sous lui. Pour lui c'était une fille, obligé. Et l'absence de seins n'atteignait pas son cerveau.

**- To … Tom**, marmonna l'autre.

**- Chut, j'ai envie de toi**, répondit le blond en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, pressant le début de son érection contre sa cuisse.

**- Mmh, moi au … Tom !! Pas cette fois !!** Hurla l'autre en se relevant et en allumant prestement la lumière.

C'est alors que Tom croisa son reflet et fut choqué. Devant lui, les joues rouges et le souffle court, Bill haletait.

**- Pas cette fois Tom. Je suis pas bourré, je ne te laisserai pas le refaire.**

Lentement, il reprit contact avec la réalité, analysant les paroles de son frère.

**- Refaire ? Refaire quoi ?** Commença t'il à paniquer.

**- A baiser voyons.**

**- Par … Pardon !?**

Il n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux, assimilant les dires de son jumeau. Il se releva d'un bond en s'éloignant le plus possible de Bill. Depuis quelques secondes des évènements inimaginables envahissaient sa tête. Il tituba, se raccrocha aux rideaux de la fenêtre et tomba dans un grand fracas. Tout son corps tremblait.

Paniqué, Bill le rejoignit rapidement et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Il lisait dans le regard de Tom tant de choses que s'en était effrayant.

Doucement, ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui du brun, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

**- Dis moi que c'est pas vrai. Qu'on l'a pas fait. Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar et rien de plus. Dis moi que je n'ai pas fait ça, que tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ça. Dis moi que je n'ai pas aimé, que je ne t'aime pas de cette manière … de celle d'un … amant.**

Le dernier mot avait été à peine murmuré mais c'est à ce moment là que Tom éclata en sanglots. Perdu, ayant vécu la même chose quelques heures auparavant, Bill enlaça son frère pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il le berçait doucement, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, des mots qu'ils croyaient oubliés. Des mots d'enfants perdu et peureux, des mots d'adolescent déçu, des mots … il n' y avait plus eu de mots après ça. Il en avait eu peur, les avait chassé pour laisser place à ceux d'un homme glorieux, au sommet de sa carrière artistique. Il avait tout oublié, fuyant ce passé innocent mais qui l'effrayait en même temps. Raisonnement puéril et enfantin, actions d'un enfant dans un homme … ou d'un homme dans un enfant ?

Le corps tremblant finit par se calmer et s'extirpa avec regrets de l'étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante de Bill. Il avait eu l'impression, pendant quelques minutes, de se retrouver des années en arrière, consolant son frère ou vice versa pour un chagrin d'amour, une mauvaise note, une moquerie trop méchante. Mais cette époque était révolue et ne devait plus être. C'était un cauchemar que de s'y replonger. Une souffrance morale, lacérant le cœur et l'âme. Le tourniquet s'était arrêté de tourner et il en était descendu pour aller sur la scène des adultes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent, leurs iris toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Leurs mains s'enlaçaient et même si leurs cerveaux leur dictaient de stopper ce contact, ils en étaient incapables. Inconsciemment, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et dans une caresse aérienne ils s'embrassèrent. Tout en continuant à poser ses lèvres chastement sur celle de son frère, Tom posa une question.

**- Bill, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**

**- Je sais pas**, souffla le brun qui reposa aussi vite sa bouche sur celle de Tom.

Leur baiser devint plus fou, plus sauvage. Un geste dénudé d'amour mais emplit de désespoir. Bill s'accrocha aux épaules de Tom, plantant ses ongles dans son tee-shirt alors que le bond faisait de même sur les hanches dénudées du brun. Leurs désirs s'éveillaient et le besoin de les assouvir se faisait impérieux. Une scène déjà vécue, juste la nuit d'avant. Une boucle se recréant, sans fin. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent allongés par terre, s'embrassant jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air. Les quelques vêtements les recouvrant volèrent et ils se retrouvèrent nus.

Entre deux gémissements, Tom se rapprocha de l'oreille de Bill et lui murmura :

**- On fait une bêtise.**

**- On ne sait faire que ça**, lui répondit le brun en donnant un violent coup de bassin, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

**- C'est pas bien.**

**- Mais on a besoin.**

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, se concentrant uniquement sur le sexe. Tout dans leur tête leur criait d'arrêter mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Déraison puérile, sentiment de déchéance, besoin d'avancer et d'espérer que ce sera mieux après … caprices d'enfants en perdition. Des larmes coulaient en même temps que Tom entrait un doigt dans l'intimité de son frère. Peur de revivre ce bout de passé avec lui ... encore ... de revoir le cauchemar des enfants se réaliser. Monstre de lumière, ange qui tournait et clignotait, souvenirs se mêlant, se mélangeant, se déformant. Il se noyait en Bill pour effacer les images d'horreur qu'il voyait. Et Bill gémissait, en demandait encore plus, s'empalait d'avantage pour ne plus voir les atrocités. Dire que l'on allait bien que tout ira bien. Toujours mentir. Et puis finir par faire un caprice parce que l'on voulait des étoiles ... l'on voudrait tout. Ces atrocités là, celles d'un enfant gâté et pourri. Pourri jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et il voulait tant que dans ce geste de perdition, Tom détruise ça, tout ça.

Errance et fuite, ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs membres s'emmêlaient, leurs cris se perdaient. Les corps tremblaient, signe de l'orgasme imminent, de l'apothéose les submergeant … ou de l'apocalypse ?

Les mains de Tom s'activaient sur le sexe du brun. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus et se retenait de toutes ses forces, ne voulant pas quitter ce paradis au goût d'enfer. Il savait que ce qui l'attendait après était bien pire. Il secouait la tête et se mordait la langue pour espérer une seconde de plus, une seconde de moins dans l'enfer du quotidien ayant perdu ses saveurs paradisiaques. Mais il y avait toujours des limites, toujours un moment où il le rattrapait et le frappait, le malmenant avec délice.

Tom était exactement dans le même état que Bill. Il attrapa le visage de son frère dans ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il avait besoin de le voir jouir, de voir le lien entre eux, de voir son reflet, de se voir lui et pas … l'autre. Cet autre qui lui ressemblait tant et pas du tout. Ce corps, ce visage, mais pas les mêmes attitudes, pas le même comportement. Un autre qui avait pris sa place au fil du temps, rongeant l'enfant puis l'adolescent pour les chasser. Mais en cet instant, perdu en Bill, il se souvenait d'eux, des "Tom" qui étaient lui. Dans un cri rauque, il jouit, suivi de prêt par Bill.

Ce dernier avait succombé, s'était laissé allé alors qu'il apercevait une étoile, puis une autre, brillant au dessus de lui. Cette étincelle qu'il croyait perdue, qu'il pensait ne plus revoir, surgissait dans les pupilles dilatées de son jumeau et illuminait d'un seul coup son existence passée. Il sourit et se laissa retomber.

Passé de bonheur et d'illusions puis de honte et de déshonneur. Vie qui n'était autre qu'un rêve éveillé, un idéal de gosse, mais qui au final se terminait en cauchemar car ce n'était pas la chevauchée heureuse attendue. C'était ce cauchemar qu'il refusait au début de réellement voir mais qui l'aveuglait désormais. Comble ou ironie ? C'en était presque pathétique ... toute cette situation. Se noyer dans un autre cauchemar pour en oublier un. Rêver du passé alors que celui-ci rêvait du futur … il tournait en rond au bout du compte.

Tom se retira de l'antre chaud et étroit de Bill et s'allongea à ses côtés.

**- Tourne, tourne, tourne**, marmonna le brun.

**- Macky, encore un tour.**

**- Oui Tomi, encore un.**

Ils se perdaient encore dans ces souvenirs alors qu'ils se noyaient une nouvelle fois dans les méandres du plaisir et de la honte. Honte moins douloureuse que celle du présent se trouvant juste à côté d'eux, posée en boule dans un coin. Oublié le temps d'un soupir, le temps d'un espoir enfantin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les quatre filles discutaient avec entrain avec les quatre garçons. Elles avaient gagné un concours très difficile et passaient la journée avec le groupe de musique Tokio Hotel. Elles avaient entre quinze et dix-neuf ans, avec des looks différents. Les deux plus jeunes ressemblaient beaucoup à Bill avec leurs cheveux noirs, leur maquillage, leurs vêtements et leurs bijoux rock. Par contre les deux autres avaient un style bien à elles, pas copié. Un mélange de rock, de classique et une touche personnelle. Par chance ils étaient tombés sur deux légères groupies et deux vrais fans qui les connaissaient depuis Devilish.

L'évocation de l'ancien nom du groupe fit crisper Tom et un sourire forcé, ce même et toujours sourire, naquit sur les lèvres de Bill. Gustav et Georg riaient en évoquant des souvenirs de leurs bêtises de gamins, une légère lueur de tristesse dans leurs prunelles. Epoque révolue, oubliée et jetée à la poubelle comme une vieille chaussette usagée. Mais à la différence des jumeaux ils vivaient mieux ce bonheur d'enfants, ayant mieux grandi qu'eux. Parce que oui, grandir ce n'est pas facile.

**- Dis Tom, tu pourrais jouer un morceau s'il te plait**, demanda Ilse, la plus âgée des quatre.

**- Ok**, répondit il en souriant.

La matinée touchait presque à sa fin et déjà des affinités avec telle ou telle fille s'étaient créées. Tom et Ilse s'entendaient très bien, et flirtaient légèrement par moment. Pour Bill et Rose, celle de dix-sept ans, c'était un peu la même chose même si eux venaient de s'isoler un peu pour être tranquille. Alors qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche cette fille qui lui plaisait énormément, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, Georg arriva et leur indiqua qu'ils allaient manger. Les deux jeunes personnes s'arrêtèrent et rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien, une très bonne ambiance régnant parmi les huit jeunes. Un énorme rapprochement s'était effectué entre Bill et Rose qui avaient même failli coucher ensemble à un moment. Mais elle l'avait arrêté, ne voulant pas être une simple baise d'un jour. Pour Tom, ils s'étaient juste embrassés. Les deux filles leurs plaisaient beaucoup et ils décidèrent donc d'échanger leurs numéros pour se revoir, et peut-être plus.

Dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées, des mains sortaient par les fentes des fenêtres et s'agitaient pour dire au revoir. Leur journée en compagnie du mythique groupe rock était terminée.

**- Eh dites, vous vous arrêtez jamais ?** Demanda Georg en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

**- De ? **

**- Draguer, baiser, chauffer. Tout ça.**

**- Georg c'est pas parce que tu es fiancé avec Anna et qu'elle porte ta fille que l'on doit faire abstinence**, répliqua Bill.

**- Gus n'a rien tenté**, se justifia l'aîné du groupe.

**- Gus est bi et a des vues sur un des mécaniciens.**

Le batteur lança un regard noir à Tom qui venait de dévoiler ce que lui-même avait du mal à accepter. Oui, il était bi et ne le savait que depuis peu, depuis qu'il se sentait fortement attiré par cet Hans, tout jeune nouveau dans les mécaniciens. Puis une voiture vint les chercher pour une autre interview, identique à toutes celles d'avant … toujours les mêmes questions et toujours les mêmes réponses.

Alors qu'ils étaient rentrés à leur hôtel, épuisés, Bill sortit dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre une des serveuses et voir si il y avait possibilité de plus. En passant devant la chambre de Georg, il surprit une conversation entre le batteur et le bassiste.

**- … Bill, oui Bill. Surtout lui.**

On parlait de lui et cela l'intrigua. Alors il s'arrêta et écouta la discussion.

**- En y réfléchissant, oui.**

**- Reparler de Devilish m'a vraiment fait bizarre**, dit Gustav.

**- J'avais oublié ce qu'on était … avant. On a vraiment changé, trop peut-être. Enfin je trouve que c'est surtout Bill comme je te l'ai dit.**

**- Oui, il n'est plus celui de Devilish, ou du début de TH. **

**- On dirait qu'on a affaire à une autre personne. Cette façon qu'il a de toujours paraître bien alors que je suis sûr que par moments ça ne va pas. Je sais plus quand c'est vrai ou quand c'est faux. Toujours le même sourire, le même visage, dans toutes les circonstances. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte mais maintenant que tu m'en parles …** expliqua Georg.

**- Et puis toutes ces filles ! C'était le rôle de Tom ça. Lui au contraire, c'était l'inverse. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait le plus sage de nous quatre. C'était celui qui disait croire le plus en l'amour, le vrai.**

Bill, écoutant toujours à la porte n'en pouvait plus. C'était un monstre qu'il décrivait, pas lui. Etait il devenu un monstre ? Était il ce Bill là ? Alors où était passé l'autre, celui de son enfance et son adolescence ?

Il fit demi tour et retourna dans sa chambre, ressemblant plus à un château à vrai dire. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pleura. Il pleura tout son soul, toute son horreur. Larmes salées de désespoir, sel acide rongeant le cœur, on voudrait croire que c'est un rêve. Mais la réalité était bien trop là, trop présente et pesante. Illusions en morceaux, idylle en chute libre et sans parachute, la réception fut douloureuse … trop. Lacérer ne servirait à rien, brûler non plus. Rongé de l'intérieur, le corps ne se reconnaissait plus dans un miroir. Il pourrissait de l'intérieur et l'extérieur n'était plus qu'une enveloppe maquillée à longueur de journée pour ne pas paraître trop morte. Un cadavre c'est plus beau déguisé … non, un mort vivant c'est plus beau déguisé.

Il continua de pleurer, des souvenirs aux milles couleurs avec des rires cristallins refaisant surface. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, ayant épuisé son stock de larmes, il était presque vingt-et-une heures.

Il se leva, fébrile, sortit de sa chambre et toqua à la porte du numéro cinq cent trente. Le propriétaire ouvrit et laissa passer le brun. C'était la première fois que Bill voyait la chambre de son frère.

**- C'est petit**, murmura t'il pour ne pas briser le silence.

**- Quand c'est trop grand j'ai peur de me perdre**, se confia le blond. **Je préfère être confiné, au moins je me retrouve.**

Ils s'assirent sur le lit deux fois moins grand que celui du chanteur. Un silence un peu pesant envahit la pièce. Tom se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Après tout, c'était Bill qui était venu le retrouver. Mais voyant que son frère ne se décidait pas, il prit la parole.

**- Elles étaient bien les filles hein ? Tu la reverras Rose ?**

**- Je sais pas. Peut-être. Et Ilse ?**

**- J'aimerais beaucoup. Vraiment.**

Puis un autre silence embarrassant arriva.

**- Dis Tom … On est normal ?**

**- Comment ça Bill ? C'est quoi la normalité pour toi ?**

**- Je sais pas. Mais … nous … ce qu'on a fait … je suis un monstre hein ? Gus et Georg l'ont dit. J'en suis un ?** demanda Bill, les larmes prêtes à couler.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Tom pour la première fois de la soirée, espérant y trouver une réponse. Une main douce et fraîche, reposante et calme se posa sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

**- Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre. C'est tout ce qui nous entoure qui en sont. La richesse, la gloire, les groupies hystériques. Toi tu es toujours mon Macky**, dit il d'une voix douce et calme.

**- C'est … c'est vrai ?**

**- Oui.**

Et en affirmation à ses dires, il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple frôlement d'air. Mais pour Bill c'était le signe du début de sa nouvelle chute. Il attrapa brusquement Tom et l'embrassa avidement, collant sa langue à son palet et jouant avec son homologue.

**- Bill …** gémit le blond. **Tu es sûr …**

**- Tom je veux revoir la lueur dans tes yeux, celle de notre enfance. Quand on tournait sans fin sur les manèges de la place. Je veux monter et descendre sur le cheval comme avant. Montre moi, Tom. Montre moi**, le supplia le brun en pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

**- Je … Attends.**

L'aîné des deux se recula et se leva.

**- J'en ai envie aussi**, chuchota t'il. **Très envie. C'est un besoin même. Me fondre en toi, te voir gémir et jouir. Je veux te faire jouir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais … j'ai l'impression dans ces moments d'être moi, réellement moi. Je suis probablement fou et bon pour l'asile mais … et toi ?**

**- Idem**, répondit simplement l'autre. Il se leva et rejoint son frère qui fixait l'horizon par la fenêtre.

Il l'enlaça par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule.

**- Tom, je crois que je vais la revoir aussi Rose. Je l'aime bien et elle me plait beaucoup.**

**- C'est bien**, murmura Tom.

Ce dernier se retourna et embrassa avec ardeur les lèvres devant lui. Ses mains s'activaient sur le corps pressé au sien alors qu'il le poussait pour l'allonger sur son lit.

Alors que leurs corps nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, attisant leur désir, Bill fit basculer Tom, se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Il donna un violent coup de rein les faisant crier tous les deux. Il gémit :

**- Pour toujours ?**

**- Pour toujours.**

**- Même quand on se mariera, qu'on aura des enfants, tu me laisseras faire naître cette étincelle dans tes yeux hein ?**

**- Promis. Et toi …**

Tom attrapa leurs deux sexes dans sa main pour les frotter l'un contre l'autre.

**- Et toi …** reprit il. **Toi tu me laisseras te prendre encore et encore. Tu me laisseras cette partie de toi, celle que je suis le seul à connaître. Toujours.**

Et alors que le brun se relevait un peu et s'empala brusquement sur le sexe de son frère, il murmura :

**- Promis.**

Il montait et descendait sur le membre dur et chaud de Tom dans une extase au goût d'innocence.

Juste du sexe, sans amour … enfin celui d'un amant. Ils étaient juste des frères perdus dans un monde d'adultes. Des enfants dans des corps d'hommes, des enfants innocents qui cherchaient à retrouver la candeur perdue trop vite. Perdition enfantine … ad æternam.

* * *

_**Voilà un Os qui m'a pris énormément de temps à l'écrire.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment vous allez l'accepter car il est assez spécial.**_

_**Franchement, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**J'espère avoir des reviews un peu constructive au moins …**_


End file.
